


(Podfic) Scarlet Souls

by AnonEhouse, saltyunicorn



Series: Avengers podfic [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, BAMF Pepper Potts, Dark!Pepper, Fix-It, Podfic, Team Tony, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: (TTS Podfic) Author's SummaryPepper will do anything for Tony. Even rescue him from Afghanistan.





	(Podfic) Scarlet Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scarlet Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484940) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

 

[Scarlet Souls](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GUlSJ8mill-f8acVSpwnMIXpfpoHx1UE)

>  
> 
> **You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive. A zip file is available along with individual files.**


End file.
